Bride Wars
by Arysd
Summary: AU. May and Dawn, two best friends, have always dreamed of their wedding day. When their boyfriends finally propose to them they couldn't be happier. But when their wedding days are scheduled for the same day? Uh-oh. Contestshipping and Ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1

Yup, a new story. 8D  
I watched the movie 'Bride Wars' a few nights ago and it just struck me as a good fic idea. So yeah. If you've seen that movie, you'll undoubtedly notice similarities and stuff. But I'll try to add my own twists and stuff. You obviously don't need to see the movie to understand this fic or anything, but it is a great movie. Definitely one you would want to watch with your best friend. c:

This is also my first time ever writing in a first person point of view, so I wouldn't doubt the possibility of tons of mistakes. Just correct me on them if you see them. c:

**Summary;  
**_AU. May and Dawn, two best friends, have always dreamed of their wedding day. When their boyfriends finally propose to them they couldn't be happier. But when their wedding days are scheduled for the same day? Uh-oh. Contestshipping and Ikarishipping._

**Disclaimer;**_  
Pokemon, the characters, locations, and other various items mentioned in this story do not belong to me, and belong to Satoshi Tajiri._

* * *

Being a kid, everything was always so much more fun - more simple and carefree. You were oblivious to the difficulties and hard work the future would hold, you were a dreamer. Some kids dreamed of what they would be when they grew up. A veterinarian, a doctor, a teacher, they all seemed like ideal occupations when you were little. Boys had their own dreams. It seemed that all young boys had the dream to be a football player, or some sort of sport star. Girls, well they had their own dreams. But one common dream that all girls shared was their wedding day. They would grow up, meet their Prince Charming, and have the perfect wedding that suited their tastes.

I - May Maple - was one of these girls. Well, more like I _am_. I'll take you back, back to the day where this dream all began.

-  
_(Normal POV)_

June 16th, 1991 wasn't suppose to be very significant for two young girls, though it ended up changing their lives. Their moms, Caroline and Johanna, were best friends their whole lives and often went to the Plaza Hotel, bringing their daughters with them as a reward when they behaved themselves. The two six year old girls saw each other everyday at school, but they loved the sights and sounds that came with this hotel.

Seeing that their moms were distracted, Dawn turned to the brown haired girl next to her. "Hey, let's go look around a bit." She whispered, making sure not to let her mom hear her. The other girl, May, appeared appalled at the idea.

"What? W-We can't just sneak off!" She tried to keep her voice low. Dawn simply rolled her eyes. Always the Little Goody Two-Shoes, afraid of getting in trouble.

"Come on May. We're not going to be gone long, I just want to see why all those people are dressed so fancy across the hall." Dawn pouted slightly and May eyed her warily.

Quickly looking at the adults sitting across from them she found they were too busy laughing and talking to even notice them. Figuring that as long as they hurried, it'd be okay. She sent a nod at the blue haired girl next to her and the both inconspicuously slipped under the table and made their way for the door.

As soon as they slipped through the glass doors they found themselves in a big spacious carpeted area. The room they intended to check out was directly across the room from where they stood, but they didn't move. A tall brunette in a white dress walked pass May and Dawn and headed across the room, a older man and two other woman following right alongside her.

Both girls were in awe at the woman's dress, it was long and dragged along the floor - something they had only seen in movies up until now. Only when the woman reached and entered the doors did they notice a blue rose hair-clip had fallen out of her hair and laid on the floor infront of them.

May bent down and picked the item off from the floor, the light from a hanging chandelier making the accessory sparkle. She looked to her friend standing next to her, both of their mouths hung slightly open. Dawn couldn't tear her eyes away as she slightly mumbled to herself. "Wow.."

Being so caught up in their recent discovery they didn't notice two older woman sneak up behind them. "There you two are! What do you think you're doing? Sneaking off like that!" May winced at the sound of her mother's voice. Sending a glare to Dawn she huffed irritated. "...I blame you."

-  
_(May's POV)_

Well, the rest was history. Being at such a young age, it made a huge impact on both of us. You're probably wondering what happened to Dawn, what's she up to these days. No need to worry, we're still best friends. We're both twenty-four years old now.. making that day eighteen years ago! Wow, now I feel old. Haha. Ah yeah..

"There you guys are!" I turned my attention over to the owner of the voice that broke my train of thought. Dawn had been silently standing next to me, and she had apparently spotted our boyfriends. Yeah, boyfriends. Heh.. maybe I should spend more time in the present, rather than the past.

Let me make this explanation quick.. before my boyfriend catches me spacing off again and calls me an airhead. Dawn and I did what all kids do. We went to school, made friends, dated boys, got jobs, and grew up.

She was the popular girl, but no one could consider her a stereotype. She was the head cheerleader and prom queen in high school, but she didn't have to bribe the school nerds to help her pass all her tests. Dawn was smart, talented, and beautiful. But most importantly, she was strong.

Her dad had died when she was just a toddler, but her mom died when she was fifteen.. she ended up living with my family. It still amazes me to this day how she could accomplish so much after everything she went through. But then again, that was probably the point. To not let her mom down, when her mom had always believed in her so much.

I'm getting off point, sorry. But she is just a naturally bubbly and bright person. So here's something that might confuse you. Her boyfriend.. Paul Shinji. He was always the broody school loner. A scowl had always graced his face and nobody ever approached him - apparently out of fear he would eat them or something. But I guess that's where the attraction was for Dawn.

They dated off and on through high school, it was pretty complicated. Man, I still feel bad for Kenny, another boy she dated off and on. I guess Paul was just the '_one_'. So they dated again in college and now they're living together!

As for me.. hm. I guess I could say I was popular in school. But I sort of hid in the shadows a bit. If you were ever looking for me, you could surely find me in the school library (or the cafeteria, but no one needs to really know that). I wasn't exactly a nerd.. I just wasn't involved with any clubs or sports. I was involved in the coed soccer team during my freshman year, but that didn't exactly turn out.. pleasant.

I had this annoying, arrogant, irritating (I think you get the point) rival. Always putting me down to boost his own stupid ego. He was good at soccer, I couldn't deny that. Plus he was one of the most popular and sought after boys in school.. But dang! He pissed me off so much.

So what ever happened to that rival? I'm dating him, and we live together! Haha, yeah.. maybe Dawn's relationship isn't the only one that might confuse you. What can I say?.. Every relationship either of us had in high school never stuck.

Even after I had quit the soccer team, we still saw each other in the halls and we even had the majority of our classes together. Over the course of the next four years of high school life, feelings just began to grow and became too apparent to ignore. Though the arguing, teasing, and sarcastic comments are still an everyday thing.. it's just who we are-

"Earth to May. Come in May." I snapped out of my thoughts to see my green haired boyfriend standing infront of me waving his hand in my face. Hn, what did I tell you? I also noticed out of the corner of my eye that Paul stood to the side staring clearly uninterested around the room.

"I don't see why we have to be here.. I don't even know these people." Paul grunted. I guess we couldn't expect either of the boys not to complain.. Dawn and I _had_ dragged them to a wedding much to their displeasure and protests. But what were we suppose to do? We got an invitation to a couple of old friend's wedding, did they really expect us to come without dates?

"Yeah.. May can we go now?" Before I could open my mouth to respond to my impatient (wow, I'm coming up with alot of names for him, huh?) boyfriend, a slightly tipsy woman stood on a small stage starting to talk into a microphone. This was our favorite part.. the bouquet toss! There was no chance we were going to miss this.

So without a second glace at our annoyed boyfriends, we set off to join a mini-mob of eager woman. You may think mob is a weird word to use.. but trust me. I've been to alot of these things, and I'd be lying if I said riots didn't tend to break out.

The new bride - Oops! Well I'm embarrassed, I didn't even tell you who got married! She's an woman older than either of us, but she employed Dawn and I when we first started saving up money for college. Her name, it's Jessie. The groom? Well his name is James.

Like I was saying, the new bride had turned around and was now ready to throw the bouquet. Girls pushed others aside to try and get in the ideal position, man.. is there anything better than this? Besides sex of course. I doubt it. After a few more seconds Jessie had finally thrown the bouquet and hands were grabbing for it from every direction. When it happened to fall in our direction? Well Dawn and I reached out trying to claim it as ours before any of these other desperate middle aged woman did.

What we didn't expect? For the both of us to catch it.

* * *

I think this story will be quite a bit fun, or atleast I hope so. c:  
I'll be switching the point of view every chapter. From May-to-Dawn-May-to-Dawn-ect.

I already have the second chapter written up and half of the third one. So I'll probably update this in a few days or something. xD  
Anyways, review! 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. :D So Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!  
So tell me, what are your plans for today? c:  
I was suppose to go out to eat with my whole family, but my mom doesn't feel good.. so it'll just be the two of us. Whatever, I just want some mashed potatoes. ;DD

Remember. Every chapter switches the POV. Making this chapter in Dawn's point of view. c;

* * *

Wow. Do I hate mornings. The answer is obvious, I do. For some reason the thought of messy hair, no make-up, and leaving the confines of a warm comfortable bed doesn't appeal to me. Either way I knew I had to wake up, I can't be late to work _again_. Rolling over I glanced at the empty space next to me. As usual Paul wasn't there. But I knew where he was, he was at work.

What does Paul do for a living? Well. He's a veterinarian and saves the lives of little cuddly kittens everyday. No, I'm kidding. That's some of my early morning humor for you. He's actually a personal fitness trainer. I guess the image of him yelling at people and calling them weak would fit him.. though I have the pleasure of knowing a kinder side to him that he doesn't show to other people.

As for my occupation of choice? I work for a fashion magazine. I happen to be the editor in chief, something I'm highly proud of. When I was younger I always dreamed of being an executive editor, but I'm more than content with where I'm at. Oh, incase you don't know what being an editor in chief includes let me fill you in. I look over the final product and make sure everything is the very definition of perfection, and I get to make alot of the final decisions. It's alot of responsibility.. but that's why I can't be late.

Finally getting out of bed I headed for the bathroom. It's only March, making the air around me quite chilly. I stop to turn the heat up a bit and continue to the bathroom. When I get there I'm not exactly happy. I'm tired, cold, and Paul left the bathroom an absolute mess.

His dirty clothes just laid there on the floor along with a towel he probably used to dry off with after a shower. His razor was left on the bathroom counter and the sink filled with the remains of his purple facial hair. Couldn't he at the very least rinse the sink out?

Glancing at a clock that hung on the wall I realized I didn't have time to worry about it. Discarding my clothes and adding them to the ever growing pile on the floor, I turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up a bit.

It wasn't long until I was all ready to go. So throwing on a jacket I was walking out the door with my house keys and purse in hand. The streets were just as busy as they always were. Every way you turned there was people walking and cars driving by, including taxis. Speaking of taxis, I need to find one and quick.

As one was coming my way I stuck my hand out gesturing to it that I was looking for a ride. This is pretty ridiculous. Paul and I both have our driving license.. so why don't we have our own vehicle? We were both doing quite well in money, but I guess we never really thought about it before. I was thankful when the taxi pulled over and I jumped in telling the driver where I needed to be dropped off at.

The day was really like any other. I arrived at work, reviewed articles and the magazine layout for the next issue. It wasn't anything new. When I walked out the building's doors however, May was standing against a pole seemingly waiting for me. I couldn't help but grin.

Normally May would still be at work but I knew today it was only a half day at school. Ooh.. I'm usually not this forgetful (that's May's specialty), I should probably tell you what May's job is. She's a teacher. Thinking about it, it's really no surprise. She was always buried in one book or another back in school, and she wasn't all that athletic.

May looked like she was absolutely fuming, but I already knew why she was so mad. "What did Harley do this time?" Harley was another teacher at the school, but he was so lazy. I personally think he has it out for May. He's always guilting her in doing things he's suppose to do, I would had snapped by now if I were May.

"Ugh. Right when I was about to leave he came up and asked me to take over the cheerleading squad for him next week." May looked horrified at the thought and I quirked an eyebrow. When she saw the look I was sending her she shook her head. "I'm telling you Dawn, cheerleaders nowadays are 10x more superficial than they use to be."

I really couldn't help but laugh. "Then why did you agree to cover for Harley?" He must had really tricked May good to get her to agree to this.

"Harley said he couldn't do it because his mom was getting remarried that day." May and I had started walking back to my place but I paused to laugh even harder than before. May sent me a really confused, almost helpless, look.

"I'm sorry but.. wasn't Harley's excuse when he asked you to do boy scout duties that his mother _died_?" May's face was completely blank but I noticed it pale slightly. Then suddenly she let out a frustrated shriek. I shook my head and chuckled quietly. I decided that I should tell her the condition I found the bathroom in this morning to take her mind off from work.

So the walk back to my apartment consisted of the two of us ranting about all of our partner's faults. Nice relaxing girl talk. I really feel for May though. Another thing I should probably mention is that Drew is a gym teacher.. at the same school May teaches at. It's great that they get to spend alot of time together.. but I personally think I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Then he tricked me to come to the gym while a class was in session and I just so happened to get caught in a dodgeball game! I just know he told them to aim for me!" May had been waving her arms around to try and get the point across. Before I could respond I noticed we were standing infront of the apartment building and I took the lead as we headed for my apartment. After unlocking the door we both entered.

"Oh hey, Dawn! Before I forget, do you have that red sweater I let you borrow?" I nodded my head and gestured for her to follow me to my bedroom closet. I had totally forgot to return in. May lent it to me for Valentines day when Paul took me out to eat at some really fancy, and expensive, Italian restaurant.

Rummaging through the closet I searched for something, anything, red. I didn't happen to own alot of red clothes, so I figured this would be the easiest way to locate it considering how many articles of clothing I have. I finally found it folded on a shelf and I reached up to grab it. When I pulled it down however, I heard something fall to the ground with it.

Looking down I saw a dark blue colored box with a lilac colored ribbon tied around it. The box was incredibly small. I couldn't really think of anything bigger than a ring or a penny that would be able to fit in it.

..A _ring_! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. No flipping way. I hurriedly reach down to try and grab the box but May was quicker. May wasn't stupid enough to not know what this meant, and she clearly saw the excitement on my face. So why was she holding the box so I couldn't get it?

She saw me make my move and she made a mad dash for the living room. I happened to tackle her over the couch but she still wouldn't let go. "Maayyy! Give it!" I'll admit I sound like a child.. but come on! She shook her head.

"Dawn, Paul should be there when you see it for the first time! It's not fair to him, or you, to cheat yourselves of that." I pulled back pouting and we were both panting just slightly. She gestured for me to go put it back where I found it and I did just that.

Sighing, I sadly put it back on the shelf and closed the closet door. "..I hate it when she's right."

* * *

Dun dun dun.  
Still writing the third chapter. Should be up maybe this weekend or next week. c:  
...Hope this chapter was alright. xD' Review if you can, so I know what I'm doing wrong/doing right.

Oh, and have a Happy Thanksgiving. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Wah, so sorry for the delay. D8 I've been pretty caught up in the holidays and stuff. x:  
Thanks so much for all the reviews! I tried to reply to as many of them as I could, but then I lost track of whom I had already replied to and yeah. xD

In addition to the whole 'I don't own Pokemon' thing, I also do don't own the song or lyrics to Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls.  
With that said, I bet you're wondering what the heck that song has to do with this chapter. So let's get on with it. c:

* * *

"Come on!" Dawn stood outside a local restaurant as she waited for me to catch up. I swear, ever since she found out Paul planned to propose to her she's been even more obnoxious than usual. I thought maybe if we called some of our girlfriends for a night out, maybe get a few drinks into Dawn, it would take her mind off from it. Atleast until she sobers up.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." When I caught up to Dawn we both went inside. I may had called it a restaurant, but maybe the term 'bar' suited it better. Oh well.

We could immediately see the other two girls siting at a table waiting for us. Dawn was about to rush over in all her hyper glory when I grabbed her arm. "Dawn, don't tell anyone about the ring until he actually proposes to you, okay?" She laughed lightly at me as if it was a joke.

"No need to worry, I won't." I began to count how many steps Dawn took. 1, 2, 3.. Three steps and she stopped, begining to bounce up and down. "I'm engaged!" I slapped a hand to my face. Oh Dawn...

Shaking my head we both finally reached the table. "Dawn, Paul finally proposed?!" A woman our age with short, spiky red hair asked. The other woman was only a year older than us and she also had red hair, only hers was longer.

Dawn began to shake her head with a huge grin still planted on her face. "No... but he's going to!" The one with longer hair, Misty, gave Dawn a bemused look. While our other friend, Zoey, stood up and hugged Dawn anyways.

Misty and I shared a look, she knew exactly what I was thinking. Misty raised her hand and shouted to the bartender, "We're going to need some drinks over here!". This place was our usual spot for out little girl's night out, meaning we knew the bartender quite well. Probably helps that we went to school with him too, only he was in Misty's year.

"I take it the usual?" We all turned to look at him and each flashed him a grin, making him wink at us. "Got it, coming right up ladies!" That's Richie for you. A real sweetheart and a slight flirt, though completely harmless.

I really wanted to take the attention off from Dawn for a bit. Not to say I wasn't happy for her, but the whole town is going to know before Paul can even get a chance to pop the question. When my gaze fell onto Misty I knew the perfect distraction.

"So speaking of marriage... when are you and good ol' Ash going to tie the knot?" Misty's reaction was pretty predictable. Gaping at me like I just declared that Pluto was no longer a planet, red faced, and a glare that would had been alot more effective if Dawn and Zoey weren't laughing.

She suddenly started smirking. I'm not stupid, I knew what was going to happen and I'm ready for it. "What about you May?" I think she was expecting me to blush or something, but seriously? We're not in high school anymore. If I hadn't been expecting her to retaliate though... yeah, I probably would uncannily resemble a tomato right now.

"What about me? Drew knows how I feel about marriage, it's up to him to make the leap." I shrugged. Maybe I should take the attention off from me though before I, or they, embarrass me. I thought about turning over our conversation to Zoey but that would probably be a mistake. Zoey hasn't been in a stable relationship... ever really. If we started talking about her love life, I'm sure she'd never shut up about her latest breakup.

"How can you be so calm about it? I mean, aren't you afraid he'll never commit?" I looked at Misty. Of course I was afraid he would never settle down with me, have a family... but that's more of something that I'd only admit with a few drinks in me. Speaking of drinks, where the hell are ours?

"Here you go ladies." Ah, good timing. A bottle of tequila was placed in the center of the small round table we sat at and a small shot glass was set infront of each of us. Taking the bottle I filled each of the shot glasses up and held mine towards the center of the table. "So what should we toast to?" I could see Dawn's face brightened and she began to open her mouth, but I decided to cut her off. "We're not toasting to a marriage proposal that hasn't even happened yet." She pouted and we all laughed.

When we quieted down Misty looked around the table at each of us. "...How about to getting exactly what we want?" I had to admit, that was a pretty good thing to toast to. We all knew what we all wanted and I think we all truly deserved it. What Dawn and I wanted wasn't exactly a huge secret. Misty just wanted Ash to open his clueless dense eyes, and Zoey just wanted someone that wouldn't leave her in the morning.

"To getting what we want." I raised my glass a bit higher and in turn my three friends did the same as we brought the four glasses together which resulted in a nice ringing noise. Letting the alcohol run down our throats left them with a hot burning sensation. My tolerance to alcohol is pretty good, but that isn't what I had in mind right now. Refilling each of our glasses we all took another shot.

It continued on like this more for quite some time, I'm not even sure how long. I couldn't help but think about Jessie's wedding ever since Misty brought up Drew never committing. Dawn and I had caught that bouquet at the exact same time! Why is she the only one that is going to get proposed to and the only one sure to get her dream wedding? Thoughts like these is what fueled me to get completely trashed. But hey, don't judge! Dawn, Misty, and Zoey aren't exactly in any better shape.

"...Then guess who we ran into? _Gary Oak_. Ash invited him to dinner with us. Ash knows that Gary and I dated in high school! Not only did he invite my ex to eat with us, but it was a dinner we had planned for months. Ugh, just thinking about how awkward it was makes me want to crawl into a hole and die." Misty was blabbering on about something or other, I couldn't get myself to really pay attention.

I really think the tequila was effecting all of us, proven when we all started to giggle insanely loud and caught the attention of the rest of the surrounding people. We were talking about some of our best and worst moments of high school when I suddenly remembered something. Not really caring how loud I was, I continued to giggle. "Heh, what's so funny May?" Dawn had her eyebrow raised and was occupying herself by playing with her hair.

"Ha Ha, I... haha." Okay deep breath May. Calm down. "Hehe, I just remembered the time we all played seven minutes in heaven back at your sixteenth birthday party." All of our faces lit up, except for Dawn's face, because we all knew what I was getting at. "It was the first time you were within ten feet of Paul. So you never did tell us Dawn, what did you two do in there?" Oh wow! I never knew she could get so red when she was drunk.

"I-I don't remember." Come on Dawn! You're blushing, you remember clearly. Before I got the chance to pester her some more Richie walked over to us with a small frown. Ah, this was fun while it lasted anyways.

"Hey guys, sorry to break this up but some of the costumers are starting to complain." Now each of us were wearing our own frown. He truly did look sorry, but I didn't think we were being that loud. "Uh, do you guys have a ride home?" I just blinked. Usually I was the designated driver. Well, we should had thought this out better. I guess we could always call a cab but I don't even know if I have enough money on me for one. Richie just sighed when we didn't answer. "Just wait here."

It felt like it had to have been fifteen minutes that passed and Richie never came back. He headed to a phone and after making multiple calls he just went back to being the bartender that he was. Weird. Since he never came back Dawn insisted on going to the jukebox and finding the perfect song to dance to. We waited and finally she seemed to had made up her mind. Ah, I know I know this song... but what one is it? I continued to listen to it and finally the lyrics hit me at full force. Oh Dawn, I should had guessed. By the time the chorus came she had already pulled each of us out of our chairs and we all just started getting into it.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?__  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
__Don't cha, don't cha?  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?_

I'm sure if I was sober right now I'd be utterly mortified. But why waste time thinking about things like that? We were all laughing and dancing, spinning around the tables that we didn't even care about the dirty looks people were sending us. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a group of people enter through the entrance but I didn't think too much of it. Atleast, not until they headed our way. One ended up right behind me and I, thinking this person might like to dance, turned around and was about to sing the chorus right in their face but I wasn't expecting what I saw.

"D-Drew? Hah, h-hey baby. Wha-what are you doing here?" I was completely out of breath from all the dancing and singing. I wasn't stuttering because I was drunk or anything silly like that. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his body closer to mine. I was vaguely aware that Paul and Ash were taking care of Dawn, Misty, and Zoey. I could see his emerald eyes were just trying to take in my current state of intoxication. Like I said earlier, I'm usually the designated driver. Aww, it's so cute when he's all worried about me.

"Richie called us. He said you guys were totally trashed and making a scene... What's going on? You hardly drink, a glass of wine at the most." I looked behind me and noticed the curious glances Paul and Ash were also shooting us four girls. I walked over to my best friends and we all linked arms.

"We were just toasting to getting what we want." I tried to cleverly hint. I think it would had been more clever if we didn't all start giggling at nothing in particular. My attention was once again drawn to Drew's eyes. Why did he look so worried? It's not like he never had a night out with Paul and Ash and got drunk. It's probably because I'm the girlfriend. Oh-ho, that sexist pig.

When I heard some sort of thumping sound and Richie fail to hold back a chuckle I looked to my side. Yep, Dawn just fell on her ass. It's never a true girl night out until that happens. Now that it has, I can say I'm willing to go by my own free will. Paul slapped a hand to his forehead and lifted her up so that her arm laid lazily around his neck and his arm held her waist to support her. How cute!

Ash seemed to be a bit frustrated with the whole thing. It probably didn't help with Misty running her hand down his chest in what she probably thought was a seductive manner. "How about we get going?" The other two boys nodded their heads quickly and tried to lead us out. "Richie, just put the drinks on my tab!" Ash called behind him as we all found ourselves in the cold nighttime air. Misty was now leaning her head sleepily on Ash's shoulder as he gently held her up. "Zoey, want me to give you a ride home?" That's Ash for you. Always willing to go out of his way to help a friend. She just nodded her head in her drunk stupor.

After that we all we went to separate cars, Paul must had called a taxi sometime earlier. Drew opened the door for me and placed me in the passenger seat and buckled me in, much to my protest. I'm drunk, not incapable of snapping a little belty thingy into the... thingy it goes in. Hey, just because I don't know the terminology doesn't mean I couldn't have done it myself!

Once Drew had got himself situated into his side of the vehicle and started the car I drifted off to sleep. I'm only vaguely aware of him carrying me inside and tucking my in bed after taking my shoes off. The last thing I remember before totally falling asleep was him brushing my hair off my face and leaning down to kiss me on my forehead. "Good night May... I love you you know?" I shifted a bit and sighed fully content and he went off to get himself ready for bed.

"Mmm. I Love... you... too..."

* * *

This chapter was pretty hard to write, but alot of fun too. o:  
I'm sorry if there's any errors with the whole 'drunk' scenes. I've never drank alcohol before or anything, so I just used what I see in my wonderful soap operas. xD  
Ooh, look. Pokeshipping. Even though I'm not really a Pokeshipper I added it just because I know the majority of you guys would enjoy it. Damn Egoshipping just had to be a minority. xD

Oh and **important**: If you've read my fic, 'Her Christmas Elf', go vote in the poll on my profile. I'm kind of running out of time to write the conclusion to that fic and I need your guy's opinions!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I am SO sorry for the time it took me to write this. I'd like to say that this won't happen again, but I'd probably be lying. x:  
So I can only thank those of you who are prepared to put up with my slow updates.  
As for this chapter, it's mostly just a filler. Next chapter you can expect stuff to really start picking up. ;D

* * *

"Hnnnn- Oooh. My head is killing me." I mumbled from under the covers. I only opened my eyes to see what time it was and I instantly regretted it. This wasn't the first time I woke up to a pounding head. I knew this was a result to whatever we - the girls and I - did last night. Honestly I wasn't too sure what happened. I remember sitting at the table and Richie serving us our drinks. But other than that? It was a bit fuzzy. I could only assume May drove us home like she did every time we had one of these girl's nights.

Faintly through the pulsating and throbbing in my head I could hear the shower running. Unknowingly, a smile made its way to my face. He was still home. It wasn't very often I woke up before Paul would leave for work.

Ignoring how my head screamed to just sit still, I stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom door. Creaking it open I winced at how the hinges squeaked. It was obvious my cover was blown because the shower stopped running and my boyfriend's hand reached out to grab a towel. Next thing I see is Paul standing there smirking at me, his lower half covered with that stupid towel. Did I ever mention how much I hate towels?

"How's your head feeling?" He asked tauntingly. He didn't even look at me as he stood at the sink shaving.

I stood there sheepishly. "It's fine." I lied through a strained smile.

"Hn. Here, take this." I looked at the item he held in his hand. A pill bottle. Leave it to Paul to know when I was lying. Deciding to take mercy on my head, I didn't protest and took the pills and filled a glass of water. Then I headed back to our bedroom and sat down.

I had to admit, it was nice to wake up early. I didn't need to be in such a rush to get ready, and I got the chance to spend a little bit of time with my soon-to-be-fiance. Fiance... I really liked the sound of that. What I do remember from last night, was how happy I was to announce the news to everyone. I couldn't help but to wonder how he would propose though. Maybe he would take me to some fancy restaurant and propose infront of everyone! Oh oh! Or maybe he would take me on a moonlight stroll in the park and do it infront of a huge flowing water fountain.

Before I could ponder anymore, Paul walked in dressed and seemingly ready to go to work. I stood up and he gave me a quick kiss. "I'm off. Tch, oh and try and take it easy today okay?" I nodded, resiting the urge to roll my eyes at that same taunting tone he seemed to always use with me. He gave me another kiss and walked towards the door.

Smiling a bit to myself I waved, even though I knew he couldn't see. "See you later tonight!" I was satisfied as I saw his head nod affirming that I would indeed see him.

Enjoying the extra time I had, I took my time getting ready for work. Once I was done I glanced at my watch. I had even more extra time than I thought I would. Taking advantage of this, I decided I would walk to work rather than taking a taxi. Not only would it be good to get some air, it would also save some money. Satisfied with myself I left our apartment at a leisurely pace.

Luckily for me my headache had mostly cleared up by time I reached the building I was so familiar with. It was a big building, atleast thirty floors. Obviously not all those floors were for our magazine though. The office space and everything where we worked was placed on the twenty-fourth floor. I rather liked it, I got a pretty good view from my office's window.

As I made my way to my office in high spirits, my headache quickly returned. It wasn't from the drinking I did last night, oh no, this headache was caused by something else. Rather, some_one_ else. My secretary. Ursula. I just don't understand what that woman has against me. Her first day here we hit it off great. Then I jokingly made one comment about her shoes not matching her purse, and bam! She's out to make my life a living hell.

Walking up to her desk which sat right outside my office door, I tried to put a pleasant smile on my face. "Any messages?"

Ursula looked up at me with this certain look in her eyes. I didn't like that look. "Pff. Your little friend, the teacher, called." I waited for her to say more but she never did.

"And?"

Now she was looking rather impatient. If anyone should be impatient, it should be me!

"_And_ what? I told you she called. If you're trying to ask if she left a message, she didn't." With that said she turned away and began to type on her computer.

I hated the tone she used with me. She was so... snotty! So dismissive and she had no respect for me. If I could fire her, I would have a long time ago. It wouldn't be professional for me to go off on her, so I just entered the confines of my office.

I was happy to say we had the next issue ready and approved for publishing a day ahead of schedule. Which didn't leave me with too much to do today. Spinning absentmindedly in my chair, I picked up the phone and dialed May's cellphone. With any luck she would be able to talk. After four rings she picked up.

"Hey Dawn!"

"Hey May. Miss. Snotty Pants said you called?" I could hear May giggle on the other end.

"Haha, Ursula is still giving you trouble?"

"Yep... She's begining to become a pain in my neck."

"Hm, maybe we should introduce her to Harley and they can plot ways to annoy us together!" I couldn't help but laugh. I had no doubt those two would get along great. Before I could comment May began talking again. "So last night must had been great, my head is still killing me. How about you?"

This had me a bit baffled. "What? Didn't you drive us home last night?"

"Nuh uh." I could practically see May shaking her head. "All Drew would tell me was that Richie called him, Ash, and Paul and they picked us up."

...Paul came last night? Ugh, how could I not remember this?! Just what did we do? Oh, I bet I made a fool of myself. "Urgg. That explains the way he was looking at me this morning."

May sighed. "You too, huh? I just wanted to smack that smirk off Drew's face this morning." Okay, what did we do last night? May's voice suddenly sounded rushed. "Sorry, gotta go Dawn! Class is about to start. Talk to you later!" Then she hung up.

I sighed. I had the rest of the day to ponder on how much of a fool I made of myself last night. I also had the rest of the day to get the courage to ask Paul.

I arrived at home to find Paul resting in bed later that day. His job as a personal trainer was not only physically challenging, but for Paul it was also mentally challenging. He had to use all his self control to not yell at people telling them how pathetic they were.

I decided to make my presence known by collapsing in bed next to him. A bit startled he looked up and instantly relaxed when he saw me. I smiled at him. "Rough day today?" I asked him and he groaned in response.

"Somehow I get stuck training complete idiots." I stifled a giggle at the tired look he shot me. I thought this to be the best time to question him about last night.

"Hey Paul, May told me that you, Drew, and Ash picked us up last night." I tried to sound as casual as I could, but when Paul started smirking I began to worry.

"Yeah, and?" He rose his eyebrow and I knew he was completely amused by my suffering.

"Well... I don't really remember much."

His smirk grew bigger. Damn that smirk, even if I did find it sexy ninety-nine percent of the time. "Hn, let me guess. You want me to tell you that you didn't make an idiot of yourself." With his words I grew a little more hopeful.

"Does that mean that I didn't make a fool of myself?" He nodded slightly and waved his hand dismissively as he rolled over to go back to sleep. I was understandably relieved.

I slowly got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom. But before I was out of earshot I heard him hum a familiar tune. It was then that I started to remember what happened. Aw, crap.

* * *

In case you didn't get it, the tune Paul was humming was _Don't cha_, the song the girls sang the night before. :p

Yeah. It took me over three months to write THAT. n_n'  
But it's support from you guys that finally got me to write it.  
Be sure to review and if I take long again to update, pm me or something. Make me feel guilty, haha. Guilt will work the best on me. :p


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry! D: Don't kill me for not updating for almost a year._

* * *

"Class dismissed!"

One by one my students left the room and were on their way to their next classes. Ah high school, such wonderful memories. I had to admit though, it was still weird being on the other side. Teaching at the front of the room rather than sitting in one of the many desks learning.

I had this period free and I decided to spend it grading papers. Five minutes in and I was interrupted by the phone on my desk ringing.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ms. Maple, do you have a moment?" Ah, I recognized that voice. It belonged to one of the secretaries in the main office.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I was asked to tell you that you're needed in the gymnasium."

The gym? Why was I needed there? "Okay, I'll be there shortly." I hung up and made my way to the gym. I tried to think up reasons why I would be needed there. The only thought that lingered was that I hoped Drew was okay. I was vaguely aware of the completely empty and silent halls but I didn't think about it for more than a couple seconds.

I pushed open and ran through the double doors that lead me to my destination only to stop suddenly, stunned and confused. I moved my head around rapidly trying to make sense of what I was seeing.

The first thing I noticed was that the normally bright headache-inducing lights in the gym were dimmed low. The second thing I noticed was that there was a numerous amount of students and teachers lined up in two separate rows. It explained why the halls were so empty and quiet atleast. The next thing I noticed was that there was an aisle in between the two rows that lead to a platform, the aisle covered with rose petals and lined with candles. Finally my eyes laid on the last thing that was worthy of taking notice to. Him. Drew. He stood on the platform in front of a microphone with a tiny smile on his face.

I'll be honest. At that moment I was just confused. My reaction at first was something along the lines of 'Oh wow! Drew is going to romance me with a love song in the very spot we first met!' but I dismissed that theory for two reasons. One, he was gesturing me to come up there. Two, Drew would never embarrass himself like that. I've heard him sing in the shower. Trust me, he wasn't the best singer.

So slowly and a bit unsure, I made my way down the aisle and up the couple of steps that lead to where my boyfriend stood. Quietly I whispered to him so that the microphone wouldn't pick up my reluctance to participate in whatever he had planned.

"Drew, what are you doing?"

He smirked and didn't respond. In fact, he completely ignored me. That ass.

"First, thank you to our students and our friends for coming here and taking part in this. This school is really a great place. I mean, this is where I first met May." As he spoke into the microphone I stood there and hung onto his every word. The way he spoke he sounded so confident in his own words.

"The first time I saw May she was in this very gym, signing up for soccer tryouts. I thought she was absolutely stunning. And then I saw her turn around and trip over her own feet. So I went up to her and told her how much of a klutz she was. Some things never change." Some students snickered at that comment. Drew never took his eyes off from me as he spoke and he grinned at my glare.

"Though one thing I know for sure has changed. Back in high school I knew I loved May but we could only dream about the future. Now that it is the future, I'm ready to make some of those dreams come true."

I watched as Drew lowered himself to kneel on one knee and he took a small box from his pocket. I could be a bit dense, but even I knew what was happening and a million different thoughts were running through my mind.

"May Maple, I don't know about you but all those years ago I always thought about how you were the only person I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

'_I always thought the same thing about you._'

"And if you're ready I say we begin the rest of our lives, together. Marry me, May."

I stared intently in his eyes. Throughout his entire speech his voice never showed any weakness or doubt. He had a certain irritating talent of hiding his true feelings. But his eyes always told his true feelings, and right now his eyes told me he was terrified of my answer - of rejection.

The students and teachers chanting 'say yes' in the background reminded me that I had yet to say anything.

"Drew, I love you." The room was now hanging on my every word as I had been hanging on Drew's moments ago. "You weren't alone, I always thought about you being the only person I would ever want to spend the rest of my life with. Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Between the sounds of all the people cheering and the sound of my own heart beating so fast I didn't even notice Drew stand up until he scooped me into his arms. The way he whispered 'I love you' in my ear so warmly brought tears to my eyes.

I pulled back from our embrace and smiled at him. "I love you too. But don't think I've forgotten about that klutz comment, Mr. Rose."

"Mr. Rose?" Drew rose his eyebrow but I could tell that name still embarrassed him. "You haven't called me that since our second date."

"Judging by the rose petals that name still suits you." I laughed.

Drew took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger. It was the first time I really actually looked at the ring and it was gorgeous. Nothing too extravagant but Drew knew I would love it all the same. "Yeah, well I think the name May Hayden is going to suit you."

Somewhere after everyone else leaving the gym and Drew and I sharing a few kisses I remembered something.

"I have to tell Dawn!"

* * *

_Along with not killing me for not updating, don't kill me for the ultra cheesy-ness? :'D  
And seriously, yell at me if I ever take this long to update again._

_Review? :3_


	6. Chapter 6

My god. I'm a horrible person.  
I'm _SO_ sorry.  
I haven't been writing or reading fanfiction for awhile now. I don't know what happened but I've kind of lost interested in it I think. I'll never give up on my fics though. I will finish it. I just feel horrible for how slow the updates are coming.  
If you're still with me at this point, THANK YOU. You all deserve so much more.  
So without further wait, here's chapter six!

* * *

"Miss, would you like to order now?" I looked up, startled out of my thoughts and shook my head at the waiter. A loose strand of blue hair fell out of my ponytail and fell clumsily against my face.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for my friend." Smiling I drifted back to my previous thoughts as the man walked away. May was running a bit late. We were suppose to meet for a late lunch after her classes before the day ended. Though now that I thought about it, it wasn't too unusual for her to be late. Harley probably weaseled his way into making May do something for him. Again.

I casually took in my surroundings. I was sitting at a booth at one of my favorite restaurants. It was a nice hamburger shack here in Lilycove city, where we live. It was actually owned by the family of one of May's close friends from high school, Kelly. This use to be the place all the kids went to to get a bite to eat after school, and for May and I it was still one of the best places to get a bite to eat!

Not too much longer after I started counting the smudges on the window next to me, I saw May running toward the doors.

"You're late."

"I- I know," May panted. "But I promise you I have a good reason!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess. Harley convinced you to run a bunch of stupid errands for him again."

"No..." May shook her head and smiled. "Why don't we sit down and order our food and I'll tell you all about it!"

Minutes later the waiter came back and took our orders. May got a cheeseburger and I just ordered a salad and chicken noodle soup. While we waited for our food I waited for May to fill me in on why she was late but instead she talked about everything else. How her class went, a cute dog she saw on her way to the restaurant, and even the weather! Once the food arrived she was still rambling on about unimportant things.

"And the car in front of me looked like it had a new paint job. It was such a pretty shade of red! It reminded me of a rose."

I cleared my throat. "Sounds pretty. So why were you late again?"

"OH! Well." May paused to giggle. "I thought you would had noticed by now."

I was confused until May lifted her left hand and I spotted a gorgeous shining ring placed on her ring finger. Its cut was beautiful and it had to be atleast one carat. I was more than envious, especially with the way the light coming in from the window made it glow so bright. I wondered how I didn't notice the ring sooner.

"You're getting married? Details, now!"

As May filled me in on how Drew proposed to her I listened in awe. It was romantic, spontaneous, a huge surprise. Sometimes I wished Paul could be like that...

"And Dawn, I want you to be my maid of honor, naturally!"

"Of course I will May. And you'll be mine too!"

"Of course. If Paul ever gets around to proposing." May joked. I know she didn't mean anything by it, but it stung a little bit. At this rate May would be married with a dozen kids before Paul would finally propose to me. I looked down sadly as I picked at my salad with a fork.

May must have noticed because she asked me if I was okay.

I tried to perk up as I quickly shook my head and waved my hands in front of my face. "No, I'm fine! No need to worry. Really!"

Although my best friend knew me better than that she decided not to question me about it anymore. We finished our food, paid our bill, and went on our way. May drove her car while I decided to walk - it would save money and I wanted some time to think.

I was happy for May. Honestly. But I couldn't deny my jealousy. Not only that, but I was starting to doubt if Paul was even planning on proposing. Maybe that engagement ring box I found in the closet didn't hold any ring meant for me. I sighed and kicked a pebble, which rolled until it fell down into a sewer drain.

"That's where my life is going, right down the sewer!"

_xxx_

The next few days were routine. Work, lunch with May, home, and sleep. I noticed that my mood wasn't the best lately. Every time I saw Paul I felt I would snap. Like I would just take him and tie him to a chair. Make him listen to wedding music, taste cakes, anything I could think of until he got the picture imprinted on the inside of that thick skull of his.

I was interrupted from thinking about it any further when the very reason for my conflict walked into our bedroom after taking a shower. His hair was still wet and he had a white towel tied around his waist. I didn't hesitate to stare, even if I was annoyed with him. As he looked through our closet for something to wear he seemed to consider something.

"If you like what you see, do something about it. I think we can both get away with missing one day of work."

As my plum haired boyfriend turned towards me with a twinkle in his eye, I was tempted to take him up on his offer. I mean everyone takes a day off from work every once in awhile. So why couldn't we? I was about to agree when my cellphone rang, a cheerful tune playing from it. I got up and made my way to the other side of the room where my phone waited on top of the dresser. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul sit down on our bed waiting.

"Hello, Dawn Hikari."

"I just thought I'd call you to tell you that Ms. Fantina wants you here NOW." The voice on the other end of the phone was only snotty enough to be one person. Ursula.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Our boss, you remember her right? She wants you here now. She wants you to look over the final draft of the summer issue. You better get here soon if you know what's good for you."

She hung up. Just who did she think she was! She's my assistant! That good for nothing... "UGH." I yelled out frustrated.

"So I guess that's a no to a day to ourselves in bed?" Paul asked raising his eyebrow. Though he already knew the answer.

After finishing getting dressed I gave Paul a quick kiss goodbye and ran out of our apartment. Looking at my watch I knew I didn't have time to spare. I quickly signaled down a taxi and prayed the traffic wouldn't be too bad.

_xxx_

Smoothing out my black pencil skirt, I walked into the twenty-fourth floor of the building that our office was located. I was clearly more than a bit peeved. Although my face could clearly give away at the fact of how annoyed I was, I strode confidently into the meeting room. The room was surrounded only by glass walls and a glass door, a big table and chairs in the center. Everyone else, including Ms. Fantina, were already seated. I inhaled sharply at the displeased look my boss sent me and sat down with all the dignity I could muster.

"Sorry I'm late."

For a few brief seconds, Ms. Fantina sat there silent, unmoving with that same displeased look on her face. Then suddenly she perked up. "Do not worry about it, everyone has off days. Now shall we get down to business?"

I couldn't help but notice Ursula across the table from me cross her arms looking pitiful and defeated. I inwardly smirked.

After presenting the final product for our summer issue, Ms. Fantina was very enthusiastic about it and told me what a good job I'm doing. She said I had an eye for detail and then the meeting was dismissed. I was very satisfied, to say the least. And the entire time my snobby assistant sunk lower and lower into her seat. I just wish I knew why she she acted like that towards me. Oh well.

I found myself leaning back in my chair in my own office not much longer after. I didn't really have anything else I had to do today. So I sat there reflecting on how happy May and Drew must be. Later tonight Paul and I were going to join them at Sparky's, the restaurant/bar we recently had a little too much to drink at. We will toast in their honor and watch them send lovey-dovey looks at each other. Oh no, I wasn't bitter. ... Maybe a little.

I was so busy fuming that I didn't hear my office door open and close. It wasn't until I heard someone clear their throat that I realized none other than Paul was standing in front of me.

"You busy?"

I stood up quickly and made my way to the other side of the desk to stand in front of him. "No, the meeting is done. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the gym?"

Paul crossed his arms and grunted. "No. My client was weak, he couldn't handle a simple training routine and gave up."

I laughed but seeing the annoyed look he shot me I quieted up and gave him a hug. "Aww, my baby is just too strong. Because it's not like you could of been pushing the poor guy too hard or anything like that!"

"Shut up. He was just weak, plain and simple. Anyways, let's go home together. We can pick up on where we left off earlier and then meet up with May and Drew."

"Okay, sounds good!" I smiled and went to grab my jacket and bag.

Paul opened the door as we were about to walk out. "It's about time those two got married. Then again everyone knew it would happen eventually. After all they've been together for years now. And did you see the ring Drew got May? I was there when he picked it out. They'll really-"

"THAT'S IT, SHUT UP!" I cut him off, screaming in his face.

"Wha-?"

I cut him off again. "About time those two got married, everyone knew it would happen, been together for years now, ring." I mocked him. "You idiot! What about us? I saw it! I saw the box in the closet! What the heck are you waiting for? Are you waiting until we're eighty to propose to me or something?" After my outburst I was panting heavily as I shook with anger.

"Idiot."

"W-what?" I stood their dumbfounded.

Paul messaged his temples, obviously annoyed. "You always were impatient. I was planning on proposing to you. Just not now."

"Oh..." I could feel the tears trying to escape.

My jerk of a boyfriend crossed his arms. "Yeah... I was waiting until our anniversary next week."

Ouch. Now I really had to feel like the biggest idiot on the planet. "I don't know what to say... I guess I really ruined things this time huh?" I let a sigh escape. "I can wait until next week, unless this whole things has made you change your mind? In which case I totally understa- Mmmff!"

"You didn't really ruin things." Paul said uninterestedly after he kissed me. "But I don't think I'll be proposing next week."

I could feel my lip quiver as I tried to put on a brave face. "Like I said I understand. Ha ha ha... Yeah, it's okay! We can just be how we always were."

He shook his head. "I don't think so." He swiftly moved his hand inside his jacket and pulled out the ring box I had found in our closet. "I want to be able to call you my wife, come home and lay in bed with you and know you'll be there every night." Shrugging, he took the ring out of the box and held it out to me. "I'm not really good with this type of stuff and I'm not going to pretend to be, so just tell me if you want the same thing too."

Quicker than I probably should have, I jumped onto him and latched my arms around him like my life depended on it. "Of course!" I could feel my eyes begin to water from happiness. When I finally released him he slipped the ring onto my finger and I could swear I was floating in that moment.

_xxx_

After what took place in my office, my fiance and I went back to our apartment to celebrate... if you know what I mean. We totally lost track of time and were running late to meet up with May and Drew. Paul had called a taxi while I got ready and before I knew it we were on our way to Sparky's. It was already dark out and I couldn't help but see my ring sparkle whenever we drove under a streetlight. I was in total bliss. I let out a content sigh.

I was broken out of my thoughts. "Try not to make too much of a big deal out of this."

"What do you mean?"

Paul gave me a bored look. "I know how you are. You're going to run into Sparky's, disturb all the well meaning customers, and just make a big deal out of it."

He knew me too well. "But Paul-bear," I pleaded, "It _IS_ a big deal... it is to me at least." I let my lower lip stick out a bit.

"It's a big deal to me too you know." He took one look into my eyes and I knew he was going to give in. "Whatever. But don't call me Paul-bear. Again. _Ever_."

Success! I latched my arms around him. "Deal!" Then I felt the taxi come to a stop. Paul paid the driver and we made our way into Sparky's. As soon as my foot was through the door I began to scan the room for my best friend and her own fiance. I noticed Drew's hair first, as conspicuous as it was. Then I found myself in a very familiar scenario, yelling out for the whole bar to hear.

"I'm engaged!"

I held my ring up for all to see and most of the people around us clapped. May hurriedly jumped up, hugged me, and suddenly we were jumping around. When we let go of each other she took a closer look at the ring and then to Paul who was now standing at my side.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

Drew stood up and laid his hand on Paul's shoulder. "Yeah, me too. But I thought you weren't going to pop the question until your anniversary?"

Paul looked at me and I gave him a sheepish look. "Yeah, I wasn't. But things don't always go as planned I guess." He shrugged and then seemed to realize something. "I'm sorry, we should be celebrating your guy's engagement."

May waved it off. "Don't worry about it. We can celebrate both of our engagements." She motioned for all of us to sit down and so began our evening. Four best friends, two engagments, and two best friends finally going to get the wedding's of their dreams.

* * *

If there's any mistakes, just let me know. I'm prettyy rusty at this so yeah.  
Review? (:


End file.
